1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated control system for a service distribution car using wireless communications, and more particularly, to an efficient integrated control of a plurality of service distribution cars using a central computer connected to the service distribution cars through wireless communications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, a heating/cooling service distribution car for a group meal service, in which meal plates supplied to inpatients or lodgers in hospitals or hotels are carried, are divided into a heating cabinet and a cooling cabinet by an insulating partition installed therein. By using such a service distribution car, a proper temperature suitable for a meal can be set through a simple control of the temperature and the set temperature can be memorized once set to make it unnecessary to repeatedly set the temperature, which makes it possible to provide meals very conveniently.
Further, electric heating/cooling service distribution cars employing an electric driving system to supplement manpower in order to conveniently control stopping of a progress direction thereof have been developed to promptly and safely carry a large amount of foods.
In such a heating/cooling service distribution car, a sensor is attached to a handle such that a speed, forward and reverse movements, and on/off operations of the driving motor can be controlled by using a detected signal, making it possible to operate the service distribution car with a smaller force when the service distribution car is moved forward and rearward, or rotated.
Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-0000750 (entitled ‘Assist Control System for Electric Heating/cooling service Distribution Car’) discloses a technology for a control system for an electric heating/cooling service distribution car.
However, according to the disclosed technology, work efficiency deteriorates since several heating/cooling service distribution cars are individually managed in a large hospital or a meal providing group. Further, the service distribution cars cannot be systematically managed.